


5 Times Steve Woke Bucky Up, and 1 Time T'Challa Did  5次Steve叫醒了Bucky，1次帝查拉叫醒了他

by blakjc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Post-Captain America: Civil War - Fandom
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR, F/M, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>美国队长：内战严重剧透。如果你不想被剧透请不要阅读。<br/>“你身边有人的时候你知道吗？”<br/>Bucky摇头。<br/>“你并不孤单。”Steve说。他沉默了一会儿，又补充道：“我会尽可能常来陪你。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Steve Woke Bucky Up, and 1 Time T'Challa Did  5次Steve叫醒了Bucky，1次帝查拉叫醒了他

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 Times Steve Woke Bucky Up, and 1 Time T'Challa Did](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780478) by [mambo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mambo/pseuds/mambo). 



在Bucky进去之前，他和Steve一起列了一张单子都是规定：

  1. 如果Steve找到一个足以信任的心理医生能来帮助Bucky解决他脑子里的问题，Bucky可以被唤醒。
  2. 如果瓦坎达或者全球受到威胁，Steve或者帝查拉需要帮助，Bucky可以被唤醒，但是他们必须同意在此之后让Bucky重回冷冻舱。但是如果威胁本身可能导致Bucky重回以前的精神不稳定状态，则不行。
  3. Steve不可以因为一些蠢事唤醒Bucky。
  4. Steve不可以因为一些傻X事唤醒Bucky。



 

Steve从来都不会好好遵守规定。

 

Ⅰ

Bucky深吸一口气。在完全解冻之前，他总是会感到好像下一秒就要窒息了一样。就算是在这样一个安全的地方，房间干净明亮，Bucky还是害怕了一秒，想着自己为什么被叫醒。他眨了眨眼，Steve站在舱外，带着紧张的微笑，正忧心忡忡地看着Bucky。

尽管他很冷，可心却觉得有点热热的。

（Steve让他想起一些丢人的想法。几十年之后的现在，Steve还是能让他想起一些丢人的想法。）

舱门打开，Steve伸手帮Bucky走出来。后者翻了个白眼，不过还是握住了那只手。他可能已经解冻，但还是觉得冷，而Steve的手很温暖。他的身体也是，在Steve把他拉进怀里来了一个紧紧的拥抱时，能感觉到。“嗨猛男。”Bucky的嗓音因为长期不说话而嘶哑。他手臂抱住Steve，“多久了？”

Steve没出声。

“Steve？”

Steve叹了口气，退后一步。“2天。”

Bucky皱起眉。“从多久算2天？”

“从你进入冷冻舱。”

一阵沉默。

“那，有什么紧急事件？”Bucky问。

“嗯……”Steve张张嘴。

Bucky皱眉。“你TM搞什么，Steve？”

“我想你！”Steve说。

“我也想你，可这不表示你可以随时把我叫出来！”

Steve翻翻眼睛。“你真讨厌。”

“你才真讨厌呢。真不知道我干嘛要在这跟你废话！”

Bucky从Steve怀里挣出来，径直朝冷冻舱大步走去。“很高兴你来看我，可是没那么多时间。”

Steve叹口气。“好吧。不过等着的，看我能不能再把你叫出来。”

“你肯定会。”Bucky嘀咕道。

“太对了，我肯定会！”Steve朝正在冷冻的舱室喊道，“我……”

但是没人回话。

 

 

Ⅱ

 

“准备出发。”Bucky踉跄地走出来时Steve说道。

“多久了……”Bucky跟在Steve身后。

“6个月。”

“老天。”

“我们要和帝查拉陛下一起乘机去菲律宾。到那边再让你吃东西，做简报。”

  “好。”随即Bucky又说道，“Steve？”

Steve停下，回头看Bucky。“怎么了？”

“很高兴见到你。”

Steve微笑起来，只是微扬嘴角，可是是真心实意的微笑。“我也是，Buck。我也是。”

 

III

“已经一年了。”门打开的时候Steve说道。

“一年了？”Bucky问，一边让Steve帮他出来。Steve点头。“你能等这么久，真让我吃惊。”

“嗯。”Steve又改口了。“应该是8个月。”Bucky笑起来，Steve用胳膊肘搥他。“闭嘴。”

Bucky大笑道，“那这次又怎么回事？”

“嗯。”Steve领着他到附近桌旁的椅子上。他自动坐到能看见冷冻舱的一张椅子上。Bucky在想他是不是在那张椅子上做了很久，看自己。他心里的某处希望不是如此。“你可别生气啊。”

“Steve？”Bucky神经绷紧。

“是你的生日了。”Bucky听到这放松下来。“我想你可能想一起过，我……”Steve艰难地咽了一下，“我希望你不会觉得这个想法太蠢。”

Bucky微笑着，懒洋洋地靠在椅背上。“是我 _生日_ 。寿星最大。”

Steve笑得灿烂，这么久了，Bucky都没见他笑得这么高兴。“太棒了，Buck。我还担心你会说不要……”

“不过，Steve，”Bucky打断他，Steve的脸立刻垮下来。“我们得呆在这，好吗？不许搞派对，不许回美国，OK？”

“帝查拉清空了几间房间，我们可以用。就我们俩。除非你想让帝查拉……”Steve没把话说完。

“不了。”Bucky说道。“我很喜欢他，不过今天是我的大日子，我只想见傻蛋。”Steve红着脸缩了一下脖子。“不过老弟，我们能不能先吃点东西？我觉得自己好像有 _一年_ 没吃饭了。”

“又瞎说。才8个月。”

“上帝，Steve。你真是个讨厌鬼！”

Steve只是笑。“我弄了热狗和蛋糕，就等我们吃呢。”

Bucky迅速起身。“那我们还坐在这儿干嘛？”

Steve跳起来，朝门走去。Bucky笑着跟在后面。

 

IV

Steve和Bucky坐在河边。他俩靠得很近，腿都能碰到一起，但是却谁都不看谁。“我得回去了。”Bucky看着随波飘荡的一片厚厚的绿叶说着。

“我知道。”Steve动也没动。

“知道Romanoff能跟我们共事，我很高兴。”Bucky说。

“她很棒。”

“嗯，还有Sharon。”

Steve轻声道，“Sharon也很棒。”

他俩又坐了几分钟，只是看着河水。

“那里面会是什么样？”Steve问。

“安静。”Bucky答。“冰冷。”

“那间屋子里，你身边有人的时候，你知道吗？”

Bucky摇头。

“你不是孤单一人。”Steve沉默了一会儿才又说道，“我尽量多来陪你。”

“那你就能坐在黑漆漆的屋里，而我在那边冻住睡觉？”Bucky尽可能放轻声音。“那可不像是在好好利用你的时间。”

Steve耸耸肩。“我喜欢知道你就在身边。”

Bucky扭头看他。“谢谢。”

“我不想忘了你。”Steve道。“你只在里面呆了两年，可是没你在的日子显得特别长。”

“Steve，”Bucky开口，声音里隐藏着许多情绪。“这样最好。”

“对谁好，Buck？对你好？”他声音很小。“还是对我好？”

“对大家都好。行了，Steve，你应该是无私的那个啊。你这样让我们这些普通人很为难的。”

Steve皱着脸，埋进Bucky的肩头。“我想你。”他的声音支离破碎。

Bucky的右臂环抱着Steve的肩。“我不安全。”

“你是我知道的最安全的地方。你是我的家。”

Bucky知道——他 _知道_ ——而且Steve也是他的家。

 

V

半夜的时候。“Steve。”Bucky声音急切。“怎么了？现在是什么时间？”

“已经两天了。”Steve说。

“Steve……”Bucky正要说什么被Steve刺耳的抽泣声打断。他搂着Steve，“出了什么事？”

“Sharon，她跟我……我们分手了。”

“Steve，我很抱歉。”

“是因为 _我_ 。”Steve说。

“这不是你的……”

“不，是我。是我要分手的。”

Bucky觉得好像在有人拧他的胃。“为什么？”

“是……”Steve退开，Bucky突然打内心深处觉得Steve真是他见过哭相最难看的。这差点让他笑出来，但是心里却全是对这男人的爱。“就是不合适。”

“我很抱歉。”Bucky回道。

“我需要你。”Steve开口。“这很蠢，是世界上最蠢的话，可我……”

“Steve，深呼吸。我就在这，OK？只要你需要我。”

Steve把他搂过来。“谢谢。”

“随时效劳。”Bucky答道，觉得Steve在发抖。

 

（+1）

这是第一次，Steve并没有站在他跟前。“他在哪？”Bucky问帝查拉。

“他目前为情况稳定。”帝查拉答道。“他不想让我叫醒你，不过我觉得我必须这样做。”

“谢谢您。”Bucky不知道该做什么，该去哪儿。他只是踉跄着出了舱室。

帝查拉一只手稳稳抓住了他。通常来说他刚出冷冻舱的时候情况没这么糟。“我的飞机在外面等。桌上有替换衣服。你一准备好我们就出发。”

Bucky花了1分13秒准备就绪。

+++

一等到护士报出Steve的病房号，Bucky就跑了起来。他一把推开Steve的房门，差点把Sam的魂吓飞。

“Steve。”Bucky轻声呼唤，朝病床走去。Steve全身都是瘀伤，脑袋一边有伤口。他睁开眼睛，在Bucky走近的时候微笑起来，试着在这种伤势下看起来精神些。Bucky的手指梳过他的发丝。“怎么回事？”

“我跟帝查拉说别叫醒你。”Steve用那双湛蓝的眼睛看着Bucky——眼睛里带着一抹绿色，他自己自嘲地笑笑——不过看起来一点都不介意。

“帝查拉是个聪明人，不像某些人。”Steve大笑起来，Bucky只是微笑，心里全是对眼前人的爱。

“我得出去透透气。”Sam说道。其实Bucky都没注意到他在屋里。

“谢谢，Sam。”Steve开口。“谢谢你所做的一切。”

“随时乐意效劳，不过咱可别习惯成自然就行。”

Steve又笑起来。“我尽量。”

Sam笑着走出病房，Bucky把注意力放回到Steve身上。“行了伙计，到底怎么了？帝查拉说有个绿色的黏糊糊的大怪物还是什么的？”

“它真的很大，Buck。”Buck摇头。“Peter眼看要被攻击。我把他推开了。”

“然后你自己受伤了。”Bucky皱起眉。

“没人照顾我的背后啊。”Bucky十分清楚Steve这话什么意思。

“所以Sam就成了倒霉蛋？”Bucky问他。

“不是！”Steve大叫出来，Bucky只是笑。“不是啊，Buck，他是我 _最好的朋友_ 。”

Bucky不笑了。“那我是什么？”

“你是一切。”

Bucky哼笑着。“你这个大傻蛋。”

“Buck。”Steve顿了一下，皱起眉。“已经两年了。”

“我知道，Steve。”

Steve伸手去够Bucky的手，跟他十指相扣。“我想让你留下陪我。”

“我会的。直到你都好了。”

“不是，我的意思是……”

“Steve……”

“不，Buck。我的意思是你不要再回冷冻舱了。”Bucky闭上眼睛，试图把手抽走，可是Steve不放。“那经历一定很可怕，Buck，我知道有很多事我无能为力，我没法帮到你。可是我会尽我所能。任何时候，任何事情你需要我，我都会在你身边。我们去找专业人士帮你，我……”

“好。”Bucky答道。

Steve惊得一脸茫然。“什么？”

“得有人看着你。我想成为那个人。”

“Bucky。”Steve声音温柔。Bucky微笑起来。

接着，Steve坐起身，在Bucky让他重新躺下之前，他吻上Bucky的嘴唇。Bucky紧张了一秒，吓得瞪大眼睛。Steve微微退开一点，离Bucky的嘴有一寸的距离。“可以吗？”他问道。

“你要是再做一次，我就说可以。”Bucky惊讶不已，但是很开心。

“我的荣幸。”Steve凑过来。这次Bucky闭上眼，手扶上Steve的后腰，把他拉近。温柔缠绵的一吻之后，Bucky低语道：“我爱你。”

Steve的回答是“我也爱你。”

 

FIN


End file.
